


I is for Introduction

by goodmorningvietnam666



Series: IronHawk Alphabet [9]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Saving lives, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, clint forgets who tony is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up in a hospital bed and there's a man sitting next to him.</p><p>His name is Tony - apparently they know each other. </p><p>Clint wants to know why he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I is for Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It was a short, one hour writing challenge but I moved it into here because it worked so well. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

He wakes to a bright florescent light abusing his vision and he blinks, blurry world gaining focus as he opens his eyes again. His body aches and he can’t remember why and he casts his gaze around the hospital room, his eyes settling on the man sitting beside him. 

He has raven black hair that stands on all angles and a well-trimmed beard with sparkling blue eyes. He wears a suit with an open collar and no ties and he smiles when their gazes meet. 

“Hey there” he says softly “How are you feeling?”

He assumes this is his doctor and groans softly as he shifts “I dunno, sore I guess… am I okay Doc?”

The other man chuckles “You’re going to be fine Clint – The real doctors insisted that you’d wake up and be your normal self”

It came flooding back: the blow to the back of his head and the two storey fall followed by nothing until now when he wakes with a stranger by his bedside “Sorry… who are you?”

He watches the man’s smile falter and something in his gaze changes but Clint doesn’t have time to ask because doctors enter, taking readings and asking questions at too fast a pace. 

He’s discharged by noon and the man next to him, the one with raven black hair, is eerily silent. 

“So” he says, shoving hands into his pockets “Who are you?”

“Tony… I’m… my name is Tony – you’re living with me” the man replies softly, his voice sounding oddly hurt and Clint wants to asked why but falls silent. 

He finds out that night that “Tony” is Tony Stark: genius and everything else under the sun – and that he’s on the team of Avengers with Clint. He struggles to remember the man, barely finding anything that clicks. 

Tony is silent mostly, but he opens up the next day and Clint continues to try and find memories of the man in front of him, tries to grab at the straws that aren’t quite there yet and tries to understand what has upset the man so much. 

Night falls and they are on the roof: Tony is sharing his thoughts with Clint about his life, venting tentatively as he listens with interest: is this what they are to one another? Confidants and Friends? His brow furrows because he's sure that's not right but can't place why.

He’s confused: he doesn’t know what to make of this billionaire playboy yet and he has yet to even remember him properly. He’s not sure how he feels. 

He realises after several months in Tony’s company: saving the world and living together, that the other man was not going to give up on him: he wanted Clint to remember something – that much was clear. He desperately wanted to know but no one would tell him – Natasha had insisted that he “had to figure it out for himself”. 

“Tony” he asks one night when they’re sitting together watching Top Gun, and when the genius hums in reply he continues “What are we?”

Tony sits in silence for a long time and Clint thinks he’s asked the wrong question and prepares for deflection. 

Instead, he’s shocked when the other man closes the distance between them, kissing him gently. He freezes for a long moment, and when he feels Tony pulling away he follows, pressing them together and pulling the other man in tightly, crushing them close and tight. 

“Tony” he says softly, realisation dawning on him once their lips part and kisses his lover’s (he remembers now, he remembers long nights with no sleep and he remembers long days with no interruptions) neck and works his way to his lips again, repeating the other man’s name softly – sympathy filling him to the brim.   
When they had been introduced in that hospital Clint couldn’t place who Tony was, but now he was so very glad Tony had been there and he was so very glad he had taken that fall for him to save his life. 

He’d have never met him again.


End file.
